Amelia and Ella
by Tori Feely
Summary: this i just a random story i decided to write sorry if its boring it will eventually be rated M


I went into the hospital and up to the front desk and I say "have you seen Mark Sloan" she nods and pages him, I wait a few minutes and I see Mark come down, he goes up to the front desk and says "you paged? "she nods and points at me and says" she asked for you "I look at him and say" hello your Mark sloan "he nods and says" and you are? "I say" I'm Ella Sloan your sister "He stares at me, I turn when I hear a cough and see a woman, she is a doctor and she has brown / black hair and blue eyes, she says" how did you break Sloan "I smile and say" I said that I was his sister "she says" are you really his sister "I nod Mark finally says" your my sister "I nod and look back at the woman and say" I am Ella sloan "she smiles at me and says" I'm Amelia Shepherd "I look her up and down and say" your doctor "and I say quietly" and your hot "she nods and says" I'm a neurosurgeon "I smile and say "I'm a doctor too, but I'm a little people doctor" she looks at me and says "did you just say little people doctor" I nod, she smiles at me and says "how are you his sister" she looks at Mark i laugh and saying "I don't know but he can't be that bad" she laughs and says "Wait till you get to know him" I see a person come and stand next to Mark he is looking at me and Amelia he says then "who are you" I smile and say "I am ..." before I can finish Amelia cuts me off and says "she's Ella Sloan marks sister" I look at her and she looks at me and says "what I might as well say it, I would see the shocked look on his face "I smile at her and shake my head, the guy says"really?, I'm Derek Shepherd her brother "I look between them and say" You two look a bit alike but she's hotter "she looks at me and smiles Derek says" okay okay i have to have surgery "he goes away i look at amelia and say "what kind of surgeon is he" she smiles and says "also a neurosurgeon" i nod and say "can you show me to the cheifs office" she nods and grabs my hand i feel a tingle run up her arm she also leads me to the cheifs office but we run to someone the person says "Amy what are you doing" she looks at this person and says "mom, I bringing Ella to the cheifs office" I look at Amelia's mother and say "hello ma'am " she looks at mine and amelia's hands and says " don't call me ma'am just call me Carolyn "I nod and say" Well, I have to go "she nods but I look at Amelia and she says" see you later little people doctor "I blush and let go her hand and walk away

Amelia's pov

I see Ella walk away, I hear a cough and I look away from Ella and see my mother staring at me, I look at her and say "what" she shakes her head and say "nothing" I go back to staring at Ella she looks back and waves at me, I blush and wave back. I hear a sigh and turn to see Addison she says "what man are you going to corrupt now" I look at her and say "I don't want to curruptc her" Addison looks at me and says "her ??" I blush and look back at Ella, I see her walk into the cheifs office Addison says "who is she" I say "she's Ella now leave me be" she nods and walks away saying "don't corrupt her Amelia" I look at her and says "don't talk to me like that" I pull my pager when looking and it says Meredith needs me in room 102. I say "sorry mom i have to go" she nods and I walk away and walk to The room and seeing Meredith with Zola she says "I'm sorry she fell and hit her head, now she won't stop crying and I think she hurt her arm" I nod and say "I will be back with the doctor for the peds "she nods, I drive up to the cheifs office to see Ella go out with a doctor coat on I say" I need your help "she looks at me and says" what about "I say" my sister in laws daughter got hurt and i need you to check it "she nods and says" bring me to her "i nod and grab is the hand and we go to room 102 we both go into the room, I see Meredith holding Zola. I see Ella walking up to Zola and grabbing her she starts bouces her not even three minutes later zola stops crying I look at her she stares at me I smile at her I see her blush she turns and puts Zola on the table and says "what what happened to this sweety "Meredith says" she bumped her head and hurt her arm "Ella nods and looks at me and says" will you look at her head "I nod and head over to Zola and hang down to look at her head, I say "good thing she doesn't have a concussion but it will leave a bump, all you have to do is make sure she is active and eats and drinks lots "i tickle Zola's foot, she giggles, I smile and say" Ella, you want to check her arm "she looks at me and nods, I walk away from Zola and my hand brushes Ella's I blush when I feel a tingle , I stand next to Meredith and just see Ella she bends down to Zola and says "hello Zola which arm hurts" zola moves her left arm Ella nods and slowly grabs it, she feels light around her and says "good thing it's not broken nor is it badly sprained but she will have to have a brace for a few days" Meredith nods Ella grabs something out of her pocket and I can see it is a stuffed dog and sticker she hands over them to Zola, then she goes and gets a arm brace, she puts its slowly on Zola's left arm, she says "hello Zola you know a good name for your stuffed dog" Zola shakes her head Ella leans in and whispers something in her ear then she looks at me, I blush Zola shouts "the puppies name is Shepherd "I blush even harder. Ella walks up to me and says "it's such a good name it's bad she couldn't name it Amelia" I look at her and say "yes such a shame" I fake sigh Ella laughs and I smile at her, i think i could get used to the laughter i feel a pull in my coat and i look down to see Zola with her arms raised up and pick her up I look at Ella to see her just looking at me. I walk up to her so close that my mouth is right next to her ear, I whisper "I'll get you back" I lean away to see her blush, she says "g-goodbye I have to go, y-yeah, that's what I need to do "I smile when I see how red her face is. I wave goodbye and say "see you later Ella" she walks away, I see her go away and I say to Zola "she's funny, isn't she zola" she nods and says "yeah do you like her" I blush and shake my head, but I mumble "maybe I do." I turn to give Zola to Meredith, I see her staring at me I say "hey what are you staring at" she shrugs and says "nothing" she walks away, I shrug and walk away

Merediths pov

I walk down to the cafeteria and see Addison Derek and his mother and Sloan too. I sit down and hand Zola to Derek, he says "how is she" I smile and say "she is fine, the new peds doctor helped so did amelia" he nods and says "so you met ella" I nod Addison says "the new doctor who was with Amelia" I nod again, I say "Yeah, I think they like each other" everyone looks at me, I hear a lot of what and I hear a yes we all look at Carolyn she says "they acted like they liked each other" I nod and look around for Amelia I see her and Ella sitting at a table l say "it's weird right" we all look at Amelia and Ella I see Amelia laugh at something Ella said Ella just stares at her with a small smile Amelia stops laughing, she says something and Ella nods and hands her something Amelia gets up and then Amelia grabs hold of Ella's hand and kisses it lightly she bends up and smiles and goes up to Ella's ear and whispers something Ella blushes very much Amelia kisses her cheek and walks away with Ella staring after her whem Amelia leaves Ella sits and smiles while shaking her head, I turn and say "weird right" they nod and Mark says "so the sloans have good taste" I look at him and says "what do you mean" he says "Ella is my sister so she has good taste like me" Addison says, "she is your sister. I said Amelia would corrupt her. "I shake my head and say" why would you say that, "I hear someone say" hello mark "I turn around to see Ella, I notice she looks like Mark with the blue eyes but she has platinum blonde hair and Mark has dirty blonde Mark says "hello Ella how are you" she smiles at his and says "fine i helped this little girl" she looks at zola and says "hey zola did you tell them your puppies name "Zola shakes her head and says" no "Ella says" it's such a shame I think it's a good name "Zola giggles and says out loud" that's the name is Amelia Shepherd "Derek says, "Amelia must have loved that" Ella nods and says "Oh, she did, she said she would get me back for it and she did"She bends down and says "hello zola how are your arm" Zola says "fine" I see Amelia behind us Ella says "Amelia don't try to scare me" Amelia mocks and says "how did you see me" Ella gets up and says "well, I heard you and saw you from the reflection of the spoon that Derek is holding" Amelia crosses her and says "it's unfair" Ella smiles and goes up and unlocks Amelia's arms, she smiles at her and says "I'm sorry can you forgive me" Amelia looks at her and I see the corner of her lip twitching Ella says "please" Ella tries puppies eyes Amelia starts to smile, she nods and says "sure Ella" Amelia starts to laugh then Ella starts laughing too when they stop Amelia goes and sits down and pats the seat next to her Ella sits next to her Ella says "hey Amelia" amelia says "yes" Ella smiles and says "we should play 20 question "Amelia nods and says" sure who goes first "Ella says" you "Amelia nods, we all stare at them while playing 20 questions. Amelia says "what is your favorite color" Ella hums and says "it should be either blue or black same question for you" Amelia immediately says "blue" Ella laughs Amelia says "what is your favorite song" Ella says "well it should be billie eillish ocean eyes "Amelia says" demi lovato sorry not sorry or sober by demi lovato "this goes for at least 30 minutes the game turned into 40 questions for the last question Amelia leans up to Ella's ear and whispers something Ella blushes but nods and whispers in Amelia's ear Amelia says "okay" Ella gets up and walks away, but first she says "by Amelia bye Zola" zola waves and Amelia says "bye ella" Ella leaves when she is out of earshot Mark says "so amelia" she says "what sloan" he says "what did you say to ella" Amelia says "I said ... wait I won't tell you sorry Sloan" Mark says "why not its my sister" Amelia hums and says " I know, but I like her more, and she said not to tell you, plus I'm not going to tell anyone "Mark says" okay fine "Amelia smiles and says" bye Zola "zola waves and says " bye Aunt Amelia "Amelia walks away, I say"did you see how much Amelia smiled "derek nods and says" ever since she lost her son she has rarely smiled "i smile at him and say" yeah i think Ella will be good to her "he nods i say" what do you think she said " Derek says "I don't know"

_ the end for now!!!_


End file.
